


Low Points

by Blackwidow73



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Child Neglect, Gen, Minor Violence, Miscarriage, but todd helps???, minor bojack/princess carolyn, spiteful marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidow73/pseuds/Blackwidow73
Summary: Little snippets of the characters experiencing some of the lowest moments of their lives.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Don't Stop Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BoJack reacts to the death of his idol - Secretariat.

The rain pounded against the metal, waking BoJack from his sleep. Just hours ago he had heard of Secretariat's demise. Nothing in his world had really changed and yet, everything felt different. He was lost now with no one to look up to. His own hero, the man he idolized above all had decided that this world was not worth living in.

He could never explain it, but there was always something there. It wasn't just that Secretariat was a horse like him or that he was famous, but something else. Something about the way that he grew up. There were always mentions of him coming from a not so great home.

When he heard Secretariat talk about how running made sense and how he never stopped, it made sense to him as well. He trusted this man because he knew that Secretariat actually knew what it felt like to be in such a situation.

Seven Hours Earlier

BoJack stared at the screen, wide eyed and lost. All he could see was the headline, Secretariat Dead. The voices were muffled and incoherent. The only thing that he could hear were his parents fighting in the background. Something about someone named Chelsea.

“So now you feel the urge to let the whole world in on this shit show you call a family!? Is that what we’re doing now?” Beatrice yelled. 

“Maybe if you would actually tend to me like a wife is supposed to, I wouldn’t have to go out and find all the women willing to take your spot!” Butterscotch coldly countered. 

“Ohho, now there’s many women out there wanting to take my spot,” she snidely laughed. “Don’t flatter yourself. None of them would last half as long as I have. You’re no desirable bachelor. You’re a talentless hack who can’t even get a job by himself at best.”

He wanted to move his chair closer to the screen or even just turn up the volume, but he couldn't seem to move. He had no idea what he was supposed to do next.

When you get sad you run straight ahead. You keep running. No matter what.

Those words ran through his mind, cancelling out everything else. That was the only real advice he had ever received in his life and he was going to follow it. He bolted up from his seat and ran out the door. It was pouring down rain, but he didn't care. It didn't matter, nothing mattered.

All that mattered was that he got away from this place, his parents, his loss. There was no real way to escape your own life, but he was about to try.

He ran all the way down to the end of the street where the playground was and curled up into the slide.

That's where he was now. Just waking up and rejoining his reality. The sun was rising and he was beginning to wonder if he should just go ahead and walk back home. Where else was there for him to go?

Sighing, he climbed out and started back towards his house. He was getting drenched, but he didn't care. He still walked as slowly as he could as to avoid whatever brand of yelling and fighting awaited him at home.

He could feel his clothes sticking to him, normally something he hated. Today though, he was fighting the urge to go take a seat and stall on the sidewalk. He was hungry and tired and he still did not want to return home.

Yet, he went. Dread filled him as he sighed and reached for the doorknob. He managed to escape his life for a few hours and now he wanted more. It was a small taste of freedom he thought he would never receive.

He stepped inside, the smell of cigarette smoke and stale alcohol smacking him in the face. He could hear his father getting ready for work, listening to his records as he fussed in the bedroom. His mother stood at the stove attempting to make some sad omelet or something. 

Making his way to the kitchen, he took a seat and waited for his meal. 

“Jesus BoJack, you take your clothes off before you bathe. What the hell are we paying that nanny for if she can’t even tell you that?” Beatrice remarked as soon as she caught sight of him. 

“Sorry Mother,” he sadly replied.


	2. Just Another Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Carolyn tries her best to hide her suffering from BoJack and Todd.

Princess Carolyn lay there, staring up in the darkness, an abyss that had swallowed her hours ago. As Bojack lay beside her, she couldn’t shake the feeling that his absence would cause her less loneliness. 

There was this little voice nagging at her, telling her that she was an idiot for clinging onto the joke she called a relationship. Here she was right beside him, hurting, and he didn’t even notice. Or maybe he did and he just didn’t care. Whether it be total and complete obliviousness or willful apathy, he decided that she wasn’t worth his time anymore. The only difference between tonight and any other time was that he had crossed that threshold from ignorance to sadistic. 

Five Hours Earlier 

The smell of fish (ironically) still made her sick to her stomach. It took everything in her to keep from gagging as she sipped on her glass of wine. All she wanted was to be able to leave already, go home and sleep for a few days. The only problem was that they had just gotten there, and Bojack was in one of his moods. 

“Can you believe it? She thinks I can’t fit into the costume! Oh what? Is this some magic costume? Is it prohibited to speak my lines in a slightly altered costume?” The horse complained as he snacked on yet another loaf of bread. 

She could only partially focus on what he was saying as the family of sardines sat beside them. She wanted so badly to be able to focus on BoJack rather than the bile rising in the back of her throat. She wanted this to go on as a normal night, and to not have to explain what was happening.

“You’re absolutely right, Bojack,” she absently agreed before getting up and rushing towards the bathroom. 

She could hear BoJack call after her, but he didn’t get up and follow. If she weren’t trying to cover up her situation, she would have been more hurt. 

She made it just in time, dropping to her knees in the first stall and emptying her contents into the toilet. Her entire body retched, further paining muscles that were already sore. Her entire midsection was on fire. 

As she finished, she prayed that no one else would walk into the bathroom. She pushed herself to lean back against the stall, the cold metal bringing her more relief than originally anticipated. Her moment of peace was quickly stolen away from her as she bled. Just hours ago it was a tiny fetus the size of a kidney bean, and over those few hours it had been reduced to nothing more than the remnants of the life she so very much longed for but could never have. 

Oooooo

Even in a state of complete exhaustion - mentally, physically, and emotionally, she could not sleep. The pain in her abdomen reminded her of the procedure she had to go through the next day. It wasn’t the first time and it would most likely not be her last. 

Sighing, she sat up and looked around the room. Hugging her knees to her chest, she began to wonder what it was that brought her here in the first place. Was she thanking him for being her first client? Was she doing this to keep him around so that she would always have someone? 

Coming all the way across the country, she supposed that it made sense that she would latch onto whoever would take her. There was no one else here for her. But does having nothing mean you should settle? 

_Cooper Wallace was willing to settle for you…_

She shook the thought from her head as quickly as she could. That was years ago. Over two decades ago. Her child with that man would now be old enough to drink, and it still haunted her in a way she could never describe. It was a minor event now, but at the time it was huge. She was upset about giving up her future for that baby and Cooper himself wasn’t thrilled. It was only that night after talking with his father did the thought of that baby truly bring her a smile. 

Everything was about to change but somehow it was okay. It was the very first time in her life that she had been faced with the decision of choosing between her career and family, and she showed herself that she was okay with putting off her career. She could recall laying there as her mother listened to old records out in the living room. Her hand rested on her belly as she imagined herself with a little girl, dressing her up and taking her out on playdates. 

She came up with names. Even though she didn’t have a say in what a little boy’s name would be, she did with a little girl. She could raise her daughter, her Ruthie and give her a better life. Ruthie would be able to actually make a choice - family or career or even both. She would get the love and attention she herself never got. She would get to choose whatever school she wanted to go to and what she wanted to do with her life. Princess Carolyn promised herself that her daughter would never feel trapped as she did, and she would never be obligated to care for her. 

It was that night that she fell in love with Ruthie. 

It was also the night that she lost Ruthie. 

Two Weeks Earlier

“So how far have you gotten on your book?” The feline questioned, sitting on the corner of his office desk with her legs crossed. 

She leaned back on one palm as she looked over her shoulder as Bojack carelessly tossed his notepad of random, scribbled notes onto his desk before him. 

“I almost have an idea,” he said. 

Princess Carolyn sighed. This wasn’t the first time that he had started something he couldn’t finish. As a matter of fact, that was his entire life - just a string of unfinished projects. She wasn’t surprised, just rather annoyed. 

“You need to FOCUS. I’ve already gotten you two extensions!” She snapped. 

She hopped off the desk and turned to face him, her hands on her hips. His antics were normally tolerable to her. Now though, they had become aggravating and tiring. 

“Do you know how much begging and lying I had to do to get you the first two? What the hell are you doing all day?” She asked. 

“Jesus, calm down,” he countered. “Are you okay? You’ve been cranky lately, and not your normal stressed cranky, but like a “Bojack’s done something really wrong” cranky.” 

Princess Carolyn dropped her arms to her sides and softened her expression. He had hit the nail on the head. He had done something, he got her pregnant. It wasn’t really wrong, but this was Bojack, the man that kept money aside to ensure that every woman he got in trouble was able to get an abortion. And if she were being honest with herself, they were stagnant as a couple. The past three years had been the same thing. Seven years and he hadn’t asked her to move in with him or shown any signs of proposing. 

“What are we doing here, Bojack?” She questioned. 

“Yelling at me and killing my muse?” He replied. 

“I’m serious! I have no idea what I’m doing here anymore!” She confessed as she slowly walked towards the door. She stopped, turning back around and scratching at her arm. “Do you think you can be honest with me? Just for a few minutes? No bullshit?” 

She watched as he eyed her with concern. It was never that he didn’t care, it was always that he simply did not know how to care. She could let it go for a while, but it was getting to the point where he should have learned something by now. 

“I don’t know either,” he told her, resigned. 

She approached him, forcing herself to smile as she dug her nails into the idea that there might be a chance with him. He didn’t know. She ignored the red flags telling her that what he really meant to say was that he didn’t think about their relationship, that he simply existed in it and instead decided that it meant there was some hope in the fact that he hadn’t completely made up his mind about the situation yet. 

“Have you ever thought about maybe moving in together? Starting a family?” She implored. “Anything to move forward rather than just fooling around like a couple of kids?” 

“Princess Carolyn,” he started. 

“Now I know what you’re about to say,” she interjected, raising her hand. “You have never been big on the idea of having children.” 

“That’s not what I was going to say,” he told her. 

“Okay fine, what were you about to tell me?” 

“I was going to tell you that I will never willingly have a child and that having a baby with me is the biggest mistake anyone could ever make,” he proceeded to inform her. 

“How about I go to the bathroom, and by the time I get back, you have a different answer for me?” She offered before heading towards the door. 

“You do that a lot lately!” He called out as she reached the doorway. “Maybe you should go get checked. You might have diabetes!” 

“Or a dumbass for a boyfriend!” She called back, closing the door behind her. 

oooooo

Princess Carolyn looked down to Bojack one last time before getting up and putting on her robe. She wasn’t sure what it was that she really wanted, she just knew that she didn’t want to be in here anymore. 

She carefully walked down the stairs, listening to see whether or not Todd was still awake. The TV was on, but that didn’t necessarily mean anything. 

As she reached the floor and made her way to the living room, she saw him passed out on the couch with a bag of Funyuns beside him on the floor. She kept her eyes on him as she continued to tiptoe across the room to fetch her purse. 

All she wanted was one tiny item, a little momentum. So she grabbed it off the counter and headed out to the balcony with it. She went and settled onto one of the lawn chairs before opening her bag and taking the positive pregnancy test out and softly smiling at it, a small reminder that she could try again, that it was possible to get through the first step. 

It was nice just holding it for a moment. She didn’t want to stand out there and dwell on it for too long for she would begin to think more about the fact that she lost yet another baby. 

Sighing, she set the test back into her bag and got back to her feet. It was nice outside, calm and serene. The ocean casting its gentle waves creating a night breeze. The only real problem was that it was too quiet. It allowed her to think, something she was desperately trying to run from. So instead, she turned to leave the peace and quiet. 

Princess Carolyn opened the door as quietly as she could, but paused upon realizing that Todd had already awoken. She dropped her purse onto the floor and continued onto the kitchen as though there were nothing out of the ordinary going on. 

“Can’t sleep, huh?” Todd casually asked as he channel surfed, stuffing handfuls of chips into his mouth. 

She stopped at the sink, taking a cup off the drying rack and getting herself a glass of water. She wasn’t so sure why she felt as though she had to hide all of this from Todd. She was sure that they both already knew, the way that Bojack was prying, how Todd made sure to watch what he ate around her. They knew. And now they would find out. 

“Just one of those nights,” she replied. 

“You wanna watch a movie with me?” He offered. 

“Sure,” she responded with a shrug. 

She finished her water and went to join him. The original plan was to try and act okay, but it just didn’t seem important anymore. Todd would either be too high to notice, or he would make sure to not make a big deal out of it. 

Todd was about to go back to his bag of chips, but instantly looked guilty as he glanced over to her. Clearly he wasn’t too high to realize. The bag was quickly closed and placed back onto the floor. 

“I’m sorry, I forgot.” 

“Forgot what?” Princess Carolyn asked, her eyebrow arched. 

“That I was done?” He responded, shrugging. 

Princess Carolyn hummed, turning away from him. Although she was glad that he didn’t pursue her suspicions, she hated that he knew. The last time that he had anything onion in the house, she gagged. He remembered. He made that connection. That was all she needed to confirm that BoJack probably knew as well. 

She was about to say something, but she felt her abdomen cramp and lightly hissed. She placed her hand on her belly and rubbed the area, attempting to lessen the tension of her muscles. 

“Are you okay?” Todd asked, eying her with concern. 

Princess Carolyn sighed, staring down to her lap. All she wanted was to be able to feel better, to feel anything than what she was feeling now. 

“I will be,” she answered, feigning confidence. 

She looked up at the TV, not watching but trying to find some distraction. She was tired and in pain and wanted to be able to sleep. She couldn’t though, not up stairs, not in that bed beside the man who hurt her more than words could ever describe. 

“I forgot to ask, but do you think you could drive me to an appointment tomorrow? I might not be able to drive myself after,” she requested. 

She looked to Todd, watching as he turned and met her eyes. He was slowly piecing everything together. She could see the pity in his expression, and it killed her. 

“Yeah, sure,” he awkwardly answered. 

“Thank you,” she said. 

She allowed herself to fully relax into the couch and start to shut her eyes. It wasn’t the best position, but it was the first that didn’t cause her to cramp so badly she wanted to cry. She moved to reposition herself and tuck her legs in under herself. After she settled, she felt a blanket over her and opened her eyes. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t want to wake you, it's just, you cover me up all the time when you come out here and notice me asleep without my blanket, so I thought I could return the favor,” he offered. 

“Thank you,” she responded, smiling. 

“You’re welcome,” he said. 

She stared off into the distance, her mind beginning to wander as she contemplated truly going to sleep. Her coping mechanism from the last time started coming to the forefront of her mind. Little Ruthie, a pink kitten who was pretty much a younger version of herself talking to her friends. This time though, she was telling them about her grandmother instead of her mother. Something about the gap in generations made it easier to think about, it made it feel less personal. 

“You know, when I get sad I smoke a lot and then watch stupid videos online,” he offered. 

Princess Carolyn softly chuckled before shaking her head. “I don’t think that would work for me.” 

“Well, what would?” He asked. 

She shrugged, studying him for a brief moment. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him, she just didn’t really like to talk. She didn’t want the follow up questions. 

“Well, when I’m having a bad day, sometimes I imagine my daughter, or rather, granddaughter. She’s happy to talk about me to her friends. I don’t know, it just helps,” she explained. 

“Oh,” Todd said, suddenly uncomfortable as he scratched the back of his neck. 

“How about we just go back to the movie?” She suggested, hoping to get off the topic. 

“Okay,” he replied with a smile.

She returned the smile and nodded. At least now the night was almost over and she didn't have to finish it alone in a bed, staring at the ceiling.


	3. Best Thing that Ever Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice contemplates her life with Butterscotch and BoJack as she self medicates.

“Just put him to bed. He’ll stop crying when he’s ready,” Beatrice spat, cigarette in one hand, a drink in the other. 

She stood and watched as the nanny tried her best to soothe the baby. It was pathetic really. This tiny little horse was all she had in this world, her everything, and she despised it. She didn’t hate him, but rather what he was the product of. She hated that half of him was Butterscotch. She hated that he was somehow made of complete poison. 

Every time she looked at him she saw her mother and those hideous stitches. She saw her father snatching her baby doll away from her to toss carelessly into the fire as though that simple toy meant nothing to her. 

She resented him for all the things he could not control. 

His cries rang clear throughout the house. All she wanted was some peace and quiet already. Her head was pounding, the nausea returning. It took everything in her to keep the alcoholic concoction down. 

“I think he’s running a fever Mrs. Horseman,” Laura told her, concerned. 

“Well what do you want me to do about it?” She snapped. “Give the bastard some aspirin and have him sleep it off like the rest of us!” 

Beatrice turned and left the room with a huff. Another drink and another drag of her cigarette to make the taste more tolerable. That was the routine that kept the “medicine” down. 

“I think he wants you!” Laura called before she could even make it to the steps. 

Beatrice rolled her eyes before completely downing her drink and tossing her unfinished cigarette into the cup. 

“Fine,” she sighed. 

She turned and went back to the nursery, seeing BoJack standing up in his crib and reaching out for her with tears running down his cheeks. The nanny looked helpless and overwhelmed as she stood off to the side. 

“Go be useless somewhere else,” she ordered. 

Beatrice stood there and waited for the young woman to leave the room before she took hold of her baby and sat down in the rocking chair with him, his cries instantly ceasing. 

“You really are your father’s son,” she sneered. 

The drink began to settle as she felt a small wave of dizziness. As she stared down at her cooing baby, she began to resent him even more. Despise him even. The blood in veins boiled. This parasite was the very reason that she hadn’t been able to live the life that she thought she deserved - whatever life that was. She never knew what she wanted, just that this wasn’t it. 

“What do you want from me anyway? Huh? I bought you the best nanny I could get. I put whiskey in your formula when she isn’t looking,” she implored. 

BoJack blew a tiny spit bubble and giggled when it popped - the whole scene making her sick from pure disgust. 

“You have the manners of a hobo,” she quipped. 

She sighed, leaning her head back against the chair. Her head cleared for a moment as she felt her son nestle up to her to doze off to sleep. 

“You know, BoJack, you’re not the worst thing to happen to me. You’re father is,” she told him. “At least you shut up when you have a bottle in your mouth. He just gets louder.” 

As she gently rocked, she could feel herself beginning to cramp. A sigh of relief emitting from a soft smile. The child was aborted. 

“Thank god,” she whispered. 

She looked down to BoJack, caressing his cheek with her finger. “The last thing this world needs is another one of you.”


	4. When the Curtain Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Lynn takes a look back at her life as she loses consciousness at the planetarium.

She stared in awe at the constellations before her, listening as Bojack went on about how this moment was all that mattered. She could feel herself losing consciousness, she welcomed it. Throughout her entire life she had found that the more money she had, the more she was willing to pay to feel nothing. 

She saw the one of the rabbit and smiled to herself. 

She remembered sitting on set when she was eight years old. She had a stuffed pink bunny that she kept in her dressing room. It became a security blanket of sorts. Her Lulu. She remembered bringing it out to the mock living room with her while she waited for rehearsal to start. She sat there, behind the couch as she replayed the conversation of her parent's fight in her mind. 

"You're going to get us in trouble! Is that you want? To throw this all away because you can't keep your pants zipped for more than a few hours?" Her mother yelled. 

"Will you shut up before everyone starts asking questions?" He snapped. 

It was about her. They were fighting about her. They never loved her anyways, this was going to be another excuse to yell at her. She was always going to be blamed. 

"Alright everyone! Let's get this going!" She heard Bojack yell as he entered the room. 

She didn't even hesitate. The little girl jumped up and ran out to the center of the stage. She dropped her bunny and threw her arms around him, clinging to someone who might care. 

"Uhhh…." Bojack replied, stunned as he held up his arms. "No one called action, kid." 

"Sorry," she said, pulling back from him and picking up her bunny. 

She stood there and looked out to the audience, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips as they all cheered for her. 

"And finally! Give it up for Sarah Lynn!" Bojack exuberantly announced. 

She stepped forward and waved before taking her bow. 

At the age of sixteen, she came up from her bow and looked out into the stadium, her fake smile plastered on her face as she ran on pure adrenaline. 

_Don't stop dancing._

"Thank you everybody!" She gleefully shouted. "I love you all!" 

It was only for a small break, but she rushed off behind the stage to her dressing room. All she wanted was a moment to herself, a moment where she didn't feel the need to prove herself to everyone. A moment where she didn't feel the need to work to earn everyone's love. 

_"Hey, you see those people? Well, those boobs and jerk wads are the best friends you'll ever have. Without them, you're nothing. Remember that. Your family will never understand you, your lovers will leave you, or try to change you, but your fans, you be good to them, and they'll be good to you. The most important thing is, you got to give the people what they want, **even if it kills you** , even if it empties you out until there is nothing left to empty. **No matter what happens, no matter how much it hurts you don’t stop dancing and you don't stop smiling and you give those people what they want.** "_

Bojack's voice rang clear in her mind, causing her to go numb. He was right. No one else wanted her around, but her fans? THEY WERE THERE. They LOVED her. That was all that mattered. 

"You're sexy," she assured herself as she stared at the mirror. "And you're gonna be sexy FOREVER. You're Sarah freaking Lynn!" 

After a moment of staring at herself, she sighed. There was something that she did to help her, and it was ridiculous, but it was something that she did on set all the time. Perhaps it had grown comfortable to her because it was the only time that she didn't have people watching her. She got down on the floor and crawled under the table, making sure the table cloth completely covered her.

She hugged her knees to her chest, closing her eyes for a moment. She had to keep reminding herself that she wasn't lonely, that people did care. Feeling somewhat better, she rested her head on her knees. 

Lifting her head back up, she stared mindlessly at the television screen before her. It illuminated the darkness that surrounded her. 

_Darkness there, and nothing more._

She was thirty now, and everybody knew it. Those fans that loved her so much wouldn't even give her the time of day. The worst part was that they weren't even criticizing her online. They simply were not speaking of her. 

As she sat there, she watched Sextina Aquafina talk about how she was the new pop star and how no one cared about what happened to Sarah Lynn anymore. She couldn't take it anymore. After all of that, she kept dancing, kept giving the fans what they wanted, drained herself for them, and they were all gone, moved onto the next best thing. She was nothing. 

Shaky hands reached forward and grabbed her bottle from the coffee table. She took one of her pills and washed it down with the vodka. It was only a temporary relief, but relief nonetheless. 

She looked over to her phone and thought about contacting someone, the one person that she thought would always be there for her no matter what, but decided against it. Bojack wouldn't want to listen to her. He did warn her that all her friends would abandon her after all. Did that not include him? 

Deciding that the meds weren't working as quickly as she wanted, she reached into her pocket and grabbed hold of a tiny little bag of white powder. 

She dumped it out on the tablet, made her little line, and rolled up a dollar to use as a straw. As soon as she was done, she looked up and wiped the blood from her. 

She needed to go out and get away from this place. She had to go find her boyfriend and remind herself that one person in this world still kind of liked her. She got up and walked out the door. 

Stilettos clicked against the marble stairs as the base rang clear through the house. She held tightly to the railing to steady herself. Sarah Lynn grinned as she approached the floor, seeing the house full of people just for her, just for her success. She had just spent the past fifteen minutes refixing her hair into a bun several times after snorting her lines. 

"Sarah Lynn!" 

The room cheered as she entered, bringing a smile to her face. They loved her - **they all loved her.**

_But nobody likes you._

She drowned out the voice with a shot handed to her by some random fan. Was it a friend? Was it her agent? She had no idea, and it didn't matter. 

That was the entire night. Drinks, pills, joints, bowls, it was all handed to her and she took it all. She popped the tablet and handed the container off to someone nearby as some stranger grinded up against her. She reciprocated the act, backing into him as she blankly stared out into the room. Darkness closed in on her. 

_This is how you die._

She opened her eyes to see a dingy motel ceiling, feeling as though she were about to panic. "I'm a has been, washed up," she stated. "This is why I told you I was gonna die early!" 

"Everyone loves you," Bojack murmured, barely lucid. 

"But nobody likes me," she replied, feeling herself slip away from reality. 

She shut her eyes and reopened them to see the starless sky above her. Her party was done and she was alone. One her shoes was in her hand and the other was long forgotten. There was garbage all around her. Her make up smeared. The music was still playing, but there were no more voices. No one was around to get her back into the house, no one was around to see her get back up on her feet. No one cared. 

Sarah Lynn walked across the set, leaving her dressing room and heading straight to Bojack's. They had all gotten the news that this was the last season of the show. Since she had heard, she wanted to give Bojack one last gift before they all departed. They were getting down to their last few episodes and she knew that she wouldn't get too many more chances. Besides that, her step father was hanging around her room again, so she needed an excuse to hide out in Bojack's for a bit. 

"Bojack!" She called, knocking on his door. 

"He's indecent!" Princess Carolyn called out. 

"Oh," Sarah Lynn sadly replied. "Well, when he can, I have a gift for him! And I need to hide again!" 

The pink feline huffed as she opened the door. Sarah Lynn had used to code phrase that most people grew to recognize as a serious plea. "Listen, before you step in here, I need you to understand that Bojack has had… a rough night. He's made a bit of a mess," she explained. 

Sarah Lynn nodded and proceeded to enter the room. The aroma of cheap liquor and stale food hit her and made her nearly choke. "What happened?" She asked.

"Regret," Bojack answered, lying face down on his couch, trying to make it clear that he did not want to be bothered. 

"Look Bojack! It's a child that looks up to you!" Princess Carolyn announced, urging him to get up. 

Bojack pushed himself to look up at her. "What are you doing here?" He questioned. 

She could instantly see that he was grumpy, but didn't care. This was still better than her own dressing room, better than the life she was about to live as soon as they finished filming here. 

"Look! It's a card!" She cheerfully announced, holding it up for him to see. 

"I can't read right now," he complained, allowing his head to fall back into the pillows. 

Princess Carolyn who had been tidying up the room, sighed and walked over to join the two. "Here, let me help you out. I'll read it to you," she offered, taking the card. 

Sarah Lynn smiled as Princess Carolyn sat on the armrest and opened the card. "Dear Bojack, thank you for being a great tv dad. I will miss you. Please write. Love, Sarah Lynn." 

"Write what?" Bojack inquired. 

"Here," Princess Carolyn said as she stood and set the card down on the table. "How about you help me get him ready for the show? You give him his meds and his water, and he'll be your best friend." 

"Okay!" She exclaimed. 

The little girl went over to his end table and grabbed the bottle of aspirin out of the drawer. Princess Carolyn got a glass of water ready and handed it off to Sarah Lynn who made sure both got to the horse. 

"I got your medicine, Bojack," Sarah Lynn mentioned. 

She stood and waited as he groaned, slowly pushing himself to sit upright. As soon as he did, she took the free space on the couch next to him, leaning against him and hugging his arm. 

"You know kid, you might be able to pull it off as an agent in this town if you could learn to take care of train wrecks like Bojack," Princess Carolyn joked as she laid out his next outfit. 

Sarah Lynn giggled. "I don't want to be an agent!" 

"Good. Don't," Bojack said, "All mine does is send his assistant to yell at me for him." 

"So what do you want to be then?" Princess Carolyn asked, glaring at her soon to be boyfriend. 

Sarah Lynn grew tired, smiling as she stared to the constellations before her. She could feel herself crashing, her heart slowing and her eye lids growing heavy. She stretched, looking over to the man that she used to go to for protection. 

"I want to be an architect," she stated before leaning into his embrace and slipping out of consciousness.


End file.
